Some handheld mobile communication devices may provide the ability for users to tag keywords in a body of text. The tagged keyword may then be linked to a resource, such as a webpage associated with the tagged word. Selection of the tagged keyword may then direct a user to a resource associated with the keyword. For example, the resource may be an Internet webpage providing further information associated with the selected keyword.